Kurokocchi, Selamat Ulang Tahun
by Lingkarano
Summary: Fanfiksi spesial untuk ulang tahun Kuroko. Kise memutuskan akan segera melamar Kurokocchi saat kekasihnya itu sedang berulang tahun. Kikuro fluff.


**[ Kurokocchi, Selamat Ulang Tahun ]**

_by Lingkarano_

_Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari penulisan fanfiksi ini_

_Warning: Shounen Ai, Fluff, Alternate Age, Domestic_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Kise Ryouta memasukkan anak kunci untuk membuka pintu kamar apartemennya. Kise berusaha setenang mungkin masuk dan melepaskan kedua sepatunya. "Aku pulang," Kise berkata pelan, lalu tersenyum. Kamar yang hangat, dibandingkan udara malam musim dingin di luar. Tempat yang paling nyaman di dunia ini memang di rumah. Kise baru saja pulang dari pekerjaannya sebagai model. Sudah jam 11 lewat. Kise merasa sangat lelah. Apartemennya terasa sepi dengan sebagian lampu telah dipadamkan. Tidak ada yang menyambutnya. Hanya ada 1 lampu yang dinyalakan, ruangan makan. —_Apa dia ada disitu?_

Kise pun melepaskan mantel dan syalnya, digeletakkannya di sofa ruang tamu, lalu melangkah menuju ke ruang makan. Ah, kekasihnya yang imut sedang tertidur di meja makan. Sedikit rasa lelah menghilang setelah memandang wajah orang yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini. Kise mengelus pipi dan mengusap sedikit iler di sudut bibir kekasihnya. Kise jadi tertawa kecil melihatnya. Di depannya terdapat laptop yang sedang menyala, dengan beberapa buku dan kertas yang berantakan. Kise pun mengintip apa yang diketik kekasihnya, berharap ada tentang dirinya diantara deretan kata di layar yang bercahaya itu —_cuma setengah bercanda_.

"Binatang peliharaan, anak-anak, buku bacaan," guman Kise. Kise meng-_scroll _ke atas program _word_ di laptop kekasihnya untuk melihat tulisan yang lain. Ketikannya sudah sangat banyak. Ternyata sang pujaan hati ketiduran karena sedang mengerjakan skripsi.

— _Kurokocchi-ku memang rajin. Baru akan masuk semester 8, sudah mengerjakan skripsi. Aku bahkan belum memikirkan sama sekali apa yang mau ku teliti untuk skripsi_. Kise memandang wajah Kuroko sambil tersenyum lebar. —_Dari dulu kamu selalu rajin dan bekerja keras ya_. _Kamu memang orang yang menarik._ Tangan Kise membelai helai rambut Kuroko dengan lembut.

Kise pun dengan hati-hati mengangkat tubuh Kuroko dan membawanya ke tempat tidur mereka. Kuroko sedikit berguman tapi dia masih tertidur. Dengan pelan-pelan Kise meletakkan Kuroko di tempat tidur dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Kuroko agar terjaga hangat. Setelah memastikan Kuroko tertidur nyenyak, Kise mematikan laptop Kuroko dan membereskan tumpukan buku di meja makan. Lalu pergi mandi untuk menghilangkan penat sehabis bekerja sebagai model.

Sehabis mandi dan berganti dengan pakaian tidur, Kise kembali ke ruang tamu. Kise mengambil mantel yang tadi diletakkannya di sofa dan merogoh kantong mantel tersebut. Sebuah kotak hitam kecil yang tadi berada di kantong mantel, kini berada di tangannya. Kise duduk dan membuka kotak itu, sebuah cincin dari bahan logam emas putih dan bermata berlian bersinar dari dalam kotak. Ada ukiran K love K di bagian dalam cincin tersebut. Kise menyandarkan punggungnya dan berbaring nyaman di sofa sambil terus menerus memandang cincin tersebut. Senyum sumringah mengembang di wajahnya.

Cincin itu baru dibelinya malam ini secara mendadak. Saat Kise bekerja sebagai model pakaian, secara tidak sengaja, tempat pemotretannya terletak di area pusat perbelanjaan, dan terdapat toko perhiasan disana. Saat sedang beristirahat di antara pemotretan, Kise terus menerus memandang toko perhiasan itu dengan pikiran berkecamuk.

— _Kurokocchi besok berulang tahun. Umurnya sudah 22 tahun. Usia yang sudah dewasa. Kurokocchi sudah pasti akan lulus kuliah lebih cepat dariku. Setelah lulus, dia akan bekerja full time dan kami akan semakin jarang bertemu. Bagaimana kalau Kurokocchi kecantol orang lain di tempat kerja barunya? Aku dengar, di dunia kerja orang dewasa, variasi orang makin beragam dan pemikirannya sudah matang, karena itu mereka jadi lebih menarik. Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Karena itu, Kurokocchi harus di klaim secepatnya sebelum lulus nanti. _

Kise pun langsung memutuskan masuk ke toko perhiasan tersebut dan membeli cincin tunangan. Impulsif dan spontan, tapi Kise tidak menyesalinya. Malah bergembira.

"Astaga, sebentar lagi aku akan melamar Kurokochiii. Kurokocchi akan menjadi milikku selamanya," ucap Kise dengan girang.

Kise menatap jam di dinding. Jam 12 malam kurang 10 menit. Kise berencana melamar Kuroko tepat tengah malam, saat hari berganti menjadi tanggal 31 Januari, hari ulang tahun Kuroko.

Kise menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu dihembuskan melalui mulut. Lalu diulangi lagi, menghirup dan menghembuskan nafas secara perlahan sampai beberapa kali. Kise sedang mengumpulkan keberanian. Melamar seorang kekasih adalah salah satu peristiwa penting dalam hidup ini.

— _Oke Kise, bersikaplah cool dan tenang Kise. Kamu bisa melakukan ini. Jangan sampai kau kacaukan._

Kise membuka pintu kamar tidur mereka, masuk, dan menutupnya kembali. Kise menyalakan lampu kecil di atas meja sisi samping tempat tidurnya. Terlihat jam digital yang terletak di kepala tempat tidur sudah menunjukkan tanggal 31 Januari, pukul 00:01 AM. Tangan Kise menggenggam erat kotak hitam berisi cincin tunangan, bersiap untuk melamar Kuroko.

_— Inilah saatnya Kise. Saat penting dalam hidupmu._

Kise mulai naik ke tempat tidur lalu duduk bersila menghadap Kuroko. Cahaya dari lampu kecil membuat Kise dapat melihat ekspresi wajah polos Kuroko. Kise menatap wajah tidur Kuroko untuk beberapa lama. Kuroko sudah sangat lelap. Suasana tengah malam sudah sangat sepi, suara nafas pelan Kuroko sampai terdengar olehnya. Tenang dan damai sekali.

— _Tunggu dulu, bagaimana aku harus melakukan ini. Apa aku harus membangunkan Kurokocchi? Lalu bertanya, Kurokocchi, mau kah kau menikah denganku?_

Mana mungkin Kise tega membangunkan makhluk imut yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Apalagi raut wajah Kuroko terlihat sangat lelah.

Semua keberanian yang sudah dikumpulkan Kise menghilang terbang ke udara. Harusnya Kise tidak terburu-buru dan secara mendadak ingin segera melamar Kuroko hari itu juga. Genggaman tangan Kise pada kotak cincin melonggar. Raut wajah Kise menjadi lesu dan setengah menyesal.

"Kurokocchiii," guman Kise dengan seribu arti.

Kise membatalkan niatnya dan memasukkan kotak cincin tunangan ke dalam laci di samping tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu Kise berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan berbagi selimut bersama kekasihnya. Saat berbaring, baru dia merasakan betapa tubuhnya juga sangat lelah karena bekerja sampai malam.

— _Haaah._ _Masih ada hari esok. Pikiran dan hatiku akan jernih setelah istirahat panjang._

Setelah nyaman berbaring, Kise memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Kuroko. Rutinitas biasa yang dilakukannya sebelum tidur, memandang wajah kekasihnya dulu sampai puas. Pelan-pelan jari Kise mengelus pipi Kuroko. Rasa dingin pipi Kuroko merambah ke jarinya. Kise tersenyum dan mengecup bibir ranum Kuroko, berharap wajah Kuroko menjadi hangat kalau Kise mempertemukan bibir mereka.

"Kurokocchi, selamat ulang tahun. Aku mencintaimu. Semoga kita akan bahagia selamanya," bisik Kise penuh harap. Kise akhirnya mematikan lampu kecil di meja samping tempat tidurnya dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

"Selamat tidur Kurokocchi, mimpi indah ya," bisik Kise sambil mendekap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya, berbagi kehangatan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Cuit, cuit, cit cit cit cit," suara burung-burung kecil dan sedikit terpaan sinar hangat yang menembus tirai membangunkan Kise. Kelopak mata Kise pelan-pelan membuka dan berkejap-kejap. Tangan kanannya masih menjadi bantal buat kepala Kuroko. Pelan-pelan Kise menarik tangannya agar tidak membangunkan Kuroko. Kise mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Pikirannya yang masih kosong tiba-tiba tersadar saat ia berdiri.

— _Oh iya, cincin tunangan._

Kise menarik laci di meja samping tempat tidur. Kotak cincin masih berada disana. Kise pun mengambilnya. Kise kembali duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur sambil membuka kotak hitam tersebut. Pikirannya sekarang sudah jernih. Tubuhnya juga menjadi segar setelah istirahat semalaman. Kali ini Kise ingin merencanakan bagaimana ia harus melamar Kuroko. Kise memandang kotak cincin, lalu membuka dan menutup kotak hitam tersebut sambil berpikir.

"Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok," suara kotak hitam kecil terbuka dan tertutup berbunyi bagaikan nada jarum detik jam yang berjalan lambat.

_— Bagaimana ya? Apa aku harus melamarnya saat sarapan pagi. Atau aku taruh saja cincin ini di dalam kue ulang tahun dan menunggu sampai Kurokocchi menemukan cincin ini saat makan kue. Atau aku melamarnya saja di muka umum, di depan teman-teman, karena nanti sore mereka akan merayakan ulang tahun Kurokocchi._

Kise berhenti membuka dan menutup kotak cincin dan berbalik badan menghadap Kuroko, berharap bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Memandang wajah Kuroko selalu bisa membuatnya tenang, apalagi jika Kuroko sedang tertidur. Tanpa sengaja mata Kise menangkap angka 7:11 AM di jam digital yang terletak di kepala tempat tidur. Awan mendung pikiran rumit Kise langsung terhempas, terasa ada sinar yang menembus dan menerangi kepalanya.

Tujuh sebelas, angka penting dalam hidup Kise selain angka kelahiran ulang tahun Kise dan angka kelahiran ulang tahun Kuroko. Tujuh adalah nomor _jersey _Kise saat sedang bergabung dengan klub basket SMA Kaijo. Dan sebelas adalah nomor _jersey _Kuroko di klub basket SMA Seirin. Banyak kenangan manis dan pahit saat mereka sedang mengenakan _jersey_ tersebut. Kise sempat merasa sedih saat mereka harus berpisah dan menempuh SMA yang berbeda. Tapi berkat itu, Kise jadi jauh memahami Kuroko saat hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan. Kuroko juga jadi lebih terbuka dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Kise saat SMA. Mereka jadian saat sedang mengenakan _jersey_ dengan angka tujuh dan sebelas tersebut, dan juga berbagi ciuman untuk pertama kali.

_— Ah kenangan. Karena itu aku mencintaimu._

Tanggal 31 Januari pukul 7:11 AM adalah saat yang tepat. Kise dengan mantap membuka kotak cincin berwarna hitam itu dan menarik lingkaran logam yang terbuat dari emas putih dan berlian tersebut. Pelan-pelan Kise mengangkat telapak tangan kiri Kuroko, dan memasukkan cincin ke jari manis Kuroko secara perlahan. Pas, sangat pas cincin itu melingkari jari manis Kuroko. Walau membelinya agak terburu-buru, Kise dapat memilih ukuran cincin yang pas karena Kise sangat mengetahui benar setiap lekuk tubuh Kuroko, besar kecilnya, apalagi jemari yang sering digenggamnya itu. Namun tetap saja terbersit kata "Untunglah cincinnya pas," di pikiran Kise.

Kise terus memegang telapak tangan kiri Kuroko dan memandangnya secara intens, mengaguminya, sambil tersenyum lembut. Indah, sangat indah, jari manis Kuroko berpadu dengan cincin tunangan pemberiannya. Imajinasi Kise jadi melambung, Kise Tetsuya, Kise menyukai nama itu. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, maka nama Kise Tetsuya akan menggantikan nama Kuroko Tetsuya. Wajah Kise menjadi merah karena bayangan konyolnya.

15 menit berlalu. Kuroko belum juga bangun. Sempat terbersit di kepala Kise "Oy, apa kamu masih hidup, kenapa kamu tidur lama sekali. Padahal kamu kan tidur duluan. Apa kamu sangat kelelahan?"

Kise kembali berbaring di tempat tidur dan menarik selimut mereka untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Kise sedikit sadar kalau ini ini bukan cara melamar seseorang yang benar. Tapi dia juga penasaran bagaimana reaksi Kuroko nantinya. Karena itu, Kise kembali tiduran sambil menunggu Kuroko bangun.

Kise secara iseng mulai menekan pipi Kuroko dengan jari telunjuk karena bosan menunggu tanpa berbuat apapun.

"Ungggh," Kuroko mulai menunjukkan tanda kehidupan, raut wajah Kuroko jadi cemberut dan tubuhnya menggeliat.

"Eh, kamu jadi terbangun ya?" kata Kise kaget.

"Hngggg, sebentar lagi Kise-kun," Kuroko menjawab dengan suara masih mengantuk.

Kise mulai mengulum senyum, karena Kuroko terlihat sangat imut dan akhirnya penantiannya akan berakhir. Sebentar lagi, Kise dapat melihat reaksi Kuroko saat mengetahui ada sebuah cincin terpasang di jari manisnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kuroko mulai menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuka kelopak matanya.

"Selamat pagi putri tidur," sapa Kise dengan suara semesra mungkin.

"Hmmm. Selamat pagi _ikemen-kun,_" balas Kuroko masih dengan suara malasnya.

Kuroko mulai bangun dan duduk, lalu meregangkan tangan dan kepalanya.

"Hoaaam, tidurku nyenyak sekali," kata Kuroko sambil menguap lebar. Setelah itu Kuroko memutarkan tubuh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk peregangan.

"Mau sarapan apa Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko sambil menoleh ke arah Kise.

"Sarapan?" mata Kise mengerjap. Kise ikut bangkit dan duduk di samping Kuroko.

"Kenapa itu dulu yang kamu tanyakan. Hari ini, aku yang masak. Spe..." Kise berhenti bicara.

_— Spesial karena hari ini hari ulang tahunmu_._ Tapi, sadari dulu donk kalau aku sudah kasih cincin. Perhatikan dulu jarimu._

"Hmmm, nasi, telur omelet dan tumis jamur," Kuroko malah mulai memesan sarapan pada Kise. Kise langsung lesu.

Kuroko bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berdiri sambil mengucek mata ... dengan tangan kanan. Kuroko masih belum sadar juga akan keberadaan cincin di jari manis tangan kirinya. Hal ini membuat Kise tidak sabar.

"Tunggu dulu Kurokocchi," kata Kise sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan kiri Kuroko dengan tangan kanan Kise.

"Hmmm?" Kuroko mulai menoleh menghadap Kise yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Kaki kise setengah bersimpuh di tempat tidur. Manik _honey gold_ Kise menatap manik _aquamarine_ Kuroko dalam-dalam, membiusnya, dan mengirim sinyal minta diperhatikan. Raut wajah Kise sangat serius.

Kali ini telapak tangan kanan Kise merambah turun dari pergelangan tangan kiri Kuroko lalu menggenggam telapak tangan Kuroko. Diangkatnya telapak tangan kiri Kuroko dan perlahan tatapan manik _honey gold_ Kise menuju ke arah cincin di jari Kuroko. Tanpa sadar, manik _aquamarine_ Kuroko mengikuti kemana arah manik _honey gold_ Kise menuju. Kise pun mendaratkan ciuman lembut ke area jemari dimana cincin pemberiannya berada.

Setelah melepas ciuman, Kise kembali menatap wajah Kuroko, sedikit semburat merah muncul di pipi Kise, tapi kise tetap menjaga wajahnya agar tetap _cool_ dan tenang.

_— Mengertilah._

Kali ini, giliran pipi Kuroko yang memerah. Karena perlakuan Kise yang pagi-pagi sudah romantis dan baru disadarinya, "Eh, cincin?" sebut Kuroko. Kali ini Kuroko menarik tangan kirinya dan terlepas dari genggaman Kise. Kuroko mendekatkan jari manis ke depan matanya agar bisa melihat cincin. Kuroko langsung membuka tirai secara cepat dengan tangan kanannya, agar bisa melihat secara jelas dengan bantuan sinar matahari pagi.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kurokocchi," kali ini Kise tersenyum lebar karena Kuroko sudah menyadari keberadaan cincin itu.

"Itu, hadiah ulang tahunmu. Cincin tunangan. Ayo kita menikah!" lanjut Kise dengan semangat.

"Cincin tunangan?" tanya Kuroko yang masih bingung karena cincin itu ternyata lebih dari sekedar cincin biasa. Kuroko jadi terdiam dan terlihat berpikir.

"Tidak sopan," hardik Kuroko beberapa detik kemudian. Kuroko langsung menjepit hidung Kise dengan jempol dan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya. Kise mengerang kesakitan.

"Seharusnya Kise-kun bertanya dulu sebelum memasukkan cincin tunangan. Apa Kise-kun tidak kepikiran kalau saya bisa saja menolak?" lanjut Kuroko.

"Karena itu, aku masukkan cincinnya terlebih dahulu, biar Kurokocchi tidak bisa menolak," Kise beralasan dengan suara sengau karena hidungnya dijepit. Alasan tepat, Kise mengagumi kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, walau sebelumnya Kise tidak kepikiran seperti itu.

Padahal Kise juga suka dengan cara tradisional, dimana pangeran bersimpuh di depan tuan putrinya, lalu mempersembahkan cincin tunangan sambil melamar dengan kata rayuan _kau adalah bintang dalam hidupku, aku mencintaimu, mau kah kau menikah denganku? _Aaah, rencana itu yang mau dilakukan Kise tadi malam, tapi tidak jadi karena Kuroko sudah tertidur lelap. Dan mendadak jadi berubah tadi pagi saat Kise melihat angka tujuh sebelas di jam digital. _Ya sudahlah_.

"Begitu ya," kata Kuroko. Sepertinya Kuroko mempercayai alasan Kise, lalu melepaskan jepitannya dari hidung Kise.

"Uhmm, apa ini tidak terlalu cepat, kita kan masih kuliah?" Kuroko mulai menyuarakan kekhawatirannya. Kali ini Kuroko duduk kembali di tempat tidur sambil menatap Kise.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik," Kise berkata cepat sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Kuroko, berusaha meyakinkan Kuroko

Kuroko masih terlihat ragu, "Kise-kun, bukannya kita sudah tinggal bersama? Rasanya tidak akan ada bedanya. Menikah atau tidak. Lagipula Kise-kun, pernikahan di Jepang…"

"Kita bisa menikah di luar negeri. Aku punya tabungan dari pekerjaanku sebagai model. Orangtuaku juga sudah menyiapkan uang untuk biaya pernikahanku," Kise dengan cepat memotong perkataan Kuroko.

"Aku… hanya ingin Kurokocchi jadi milikku. Aku butuh tanda kepemilikan. Kurokocchi hanya milikku dan aku hanya milik Kurokocchi," lanjut Kise, kali ini dengan suara perlahan.

"Saya tersanjung Kise-kun bilang begitu. Tapi Kise-kun… saya harus menolak," kata Kuroko.

Jreeeng. Kise langsung pucat dan tertunduk lemas, bulir air mulai mengisi sudut mata Kise.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa?" Kise mulai merengek.

Kuroko tersenyum iseng karena melihat reaksi Kise. Sudah lama Kuroko tidak menggoda Kise seperti ini.

"Maksudku, aku menolak untuk menikah sebelum lulus kuliah. Aku dan Kise-kun harus lulus dulu, baru kita menikah. Karena itu, ayo kita cepat-cepat lulus," kali ini Kuroko memberi semangat. Bagi Kuroko, pendidikan itu sangat penting.

Air mata Kise-pun menghilang dan digantikan dengan ekspresi tercengang.

"Untuk sementara, saya akan terus memakai cincin ini dan menjaganya dengan baik. Lagipula ini kan hadiah ulang tahun, jadi harus saya terima," lanjut Kuroko.

Kuroko mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kise dan memberikan ciuman di bibir. "Terimakasih Kise-kun. Aku mencintaimu." ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

"Kurokoccccchiiii," Kise langsung menyergap dan memeluk Kuroko erat. Kuroko jadi kaget dan terjerembab. Kuroko pun membalas melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Kise.

"Kurokocchi, selamat ulang tahun ya," ucap Kise sambil memberikan ciuman secara bertubi-tubi. "Terimakasih, aku sangat bahagia." lanjut Kise sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko yang sudah berantakan.

.

**FIN**

.

* * *

.

.

.

— _Cepat lulus kuliah, uhuk._

_._

_._

_._

—_ Yosh, aku akan berusaha._

.

.

.

— _Kurokocchiiiii, temani aku bikin skripsi._

.

.

.

**A/N : **

Halo saya penulis baru. Ini fanfiksi kedua yang saya tulis.

Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi oleh fanart untuk ulang tahun Kuroko pada tahun 2014 yang dibuat oleh まひる陽 (Pixiv Id 3336467).

Silahkan kunjungi pixiv untuk melihat fanart tersebut.

Btw judul skripsi Kuroko adalah "Pengaruh Pembacaan Dongeng Untuk Hewan Peliharaan Terhadap Perkembangan Kemampuan Membaca Anak".

Tapi tidak jadi saya cantumkan karena judul skripsinya terlalu formal dan merusak mood cerita.

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan selamat ulang tahun buat Kurokocchi, semoga selalu bahagia dan makin dicintai oleh Kise-kun.

Terimakasih telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca karya abal-abal saya.

Mohon saran dan kritik dari pembaca sekalian agar saya bisa berkembang.


End file.
